parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Liang Jackson
Liang Jackson is Zombie's best friend, who helps to make fake VHS openings, but with Halloween ones, and is always getting grounded by Simon Jackson, his father. Voice: *Liang Friends: *Zombie Jackson *Junwoo Jackson *Ludoviko Jackson *Jorge Jackson *Kiang Jackson *Carlos Jackson *Victor Deatheurus Father: *Simon Jackson He, Zombie, and Junwoo play Hunch in Limbless-A-Doodle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *They are Grand Duke of Owls' henchmen. He, Zombie, Junwoo, and Ludoviko play four of Hook's pirates in Rayman Pan (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *They are four of Captain Hook's pirates. He, Zombie, Junwoo, Ludoviko, and Jorge play The Boots in The Pebble and the Hero (ThomasTenCents34526's Style) *They are the boots, who kidnap penguins. Gallery Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 10th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 11th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 12th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 13th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 14th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 15th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 16th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 17th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 18th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 19th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 20th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 21st Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 22nd Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 23rd Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 24th Time.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The Last Time 1 out of 3.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The Last Time 2 out of 3.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The Last Time 3 out of 3.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Evil TTTE Revives Zombie, Liang and Junwoo Jackson and Gets Grounded.jpg|(Credit Goes To Anthony Abate) Valtor Gets Grounded on Halloween.jpg|(Credit Goes To Anthony Abate) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 1.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 3.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 4.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 5.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 6.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 7.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 8.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 9.png|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 10.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 11th Time (Version 1).jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 11th Time (Version 2).jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded (Version 2) Part 12.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 13th Time.jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 14th Time (Version 2).jpg|(Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Likes *Fake VHS Openings, Warren Cook (sometimes), Halloween related stuff, restaurants, theme parks, concerts, bad users, sporting events, Dislikes *Little Kids stuff that isn't about Halloween, Sarah West, staying home, sad ballad music, Good Users Trivia *The very good clone of Liang Jackson is voiced by Wiseguy. *He meets Junwoo and Zombie in the first movie. *He is first executed with Zombie and Junwoo in the first movie. *He, Zombie, and Junwoo are now revived in the second movie. *He, Zombie, and Junwoo also meet Ludoviko in the second movie. *He, Liang, Junwoo, and Ludoviko also meet Jorge in the second movie. *He is executed with Zombie, Junwoo, Ludoviko, and Jorge in the second movie. Category:Warren Fans Category:Big Bad Category:Bad People Category:Bad Guys Category:Sarah West's worst enemies Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Go!Animate Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Zombies Category:Monsters